


The Waiting One

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Runaway Train [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Again happy ending, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Confusion, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of ice-cream, cute stuff?, falling in love?, fluff?, mentions of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: "Dude I've wanted to kiss you since fifth grade."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the story Such Words http://archiveofourown.org/works/7245262 you can find it through this or through the series. I highly suggest you go read that first to understand this one, Plus its a series so, yeah please read that. I hope you enjoy. This is the events on how Tyler went to Josh for help.
> 
> Also the title is by the band All That Remains but the song doesn't influence this story any way.

Tyler arrived at Josh's house at 8pm he didn't even contact Josh before so he had no idea if he was home. He left his apartment as soon as he saw his girlfriend get into a taxi and it dissapeared from the street.

Tyler grumbled to himself and sighed as he exited his car. He locked it and made his way to the porch. Tyler walked up the stairs and rang the door bell, He also knocked just in case. He heard Josh shout that he was coming from inside the house so he stepped back and waited.

"Hello?" Josh opened the door asking, his confused look turned into a smile once he saw it was Tyler. 

Hey Ty." Josh said to him. 

"Josh." Tyler frowned and quickly hugged Josh resting his head on Josh's chest.

"Are you okay buddy?" Josh asked Tyler worried, wrapping his arms around Tyler. Tyler shook his head and pulled his head up to look at Josh, tears started to form in his eyes and Josh started to rub back.

"Come inside and we can talk okay?" Josh told Tyler more questioning then telling, he wanted to make sure Tyler wanted to.

Tyler sniffled pulling away to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. He nodded to Josh. Josh stepped back inside standing just next to the door. Tyler stepped inside and Josh closed the door behind him.

"I- Uh I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Tyler asked. Josh shook his head.

"Nah I was just watching a show." He answered.

"Okay, can we go upstairs?" Tyler asked again. Josh gave him a smile and nodded. Tyler headed for the stairs Josh not to far behind him making their way up them and to Josh's bedroom.

Tyler stood next to the closed door still not wanting to invade but Josh chuckled at him opening it and going to sit on the bed. 

"Come on baby boy." Josh said sitting on the end of his bed and patting it.

"Josh." Tyler said with a frown, slowly making his way to sit next to him.

"Tyler what's wrong? I hate seeing you upset man, talk to me buddy." Josh said.

Tyler mumbled and laid on the bed putting his head in Josh's lap. 

"I- Jen.... I, I um, I don't have any feelings for her any more." Josh's eyes widened.

"Josh shit I don't know what the hell to do, I fuck, fuck fuck fuck-"

"Ty shut up." Josh tried to cut him off but Tyler kept repeating the word fuck. Josh leaned down face to face with Tyler, Tyler didn't realise though. Josh thought about slapping him for a moment but instead he pressed his lips to Tyler’s.

Tyler immediately kissed Josh back, surprising him but Josh didn't pull away nor did Tyler push him away. The kiss was only short as Josh did pull away mumbling 'shit shit shit' to himself realizing his mistake.

"Josh?" Tyler looked up at Josh confused.

"Shit I'm sorry Tyler I shouldn't of done that." Josh said avoiding looking down at him. Tyler reached his hand up to Josh's face though trying to get his attention. Rubbing it didn't work so he pinched it.

"Ouch." Josh mumbled now frowning down at Tyler. Tyler gave him a smile though.

"Why-" 

"That was nice." Tyler cut off Josh.

"It was?" Josh asked him confused, he thought he fucked up.

"Dude I've wanted to kiss you since fifth grade." Tyler chuckled at him patting his cheek.

"Sixth." Josh replied.

"Huh." 

"So with Jen?" Josh asked.

"I don't feel anything for her I haven't for a while now I just thought maybe if gave it time they would come back but they haven't. I, Josh is their something going on here that we can, can, Josh?" Tyler said.

"I don't want you cheating on her but god Tyler I would love to have something with you, I've always wanted too." 

"I- I can tell her I just need to get the courage too. I, OH God I don't know how to Josh." Tyler ranted out. Josh shook his head and kissed Tyler again. This one lasting longer then the first.

"God that's really fricken nice Josh." Tyler said opening his eyes to look at him.

"We can figure it out Ty I'll help you." Josh told him with a smile.

"Can-" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can I stay the night?" Tyler asked Josh looking at his eyes.

"Of course you can." Josh replied.

"What were you eating before your mouth tastes good." Tyler asked Josh.

"Oh I was eating butterscotch ice-crea- fuck I left that out its gonna be melted." Josh answered. Tyler moved off of Josh's lap sitting up and staring at him.

"Bring that up here now dude." Tyler said giving him a wild stare.

"Why should I?" Josh asked him getting up off the bed.

"We can cuddle and eat ice-cream." Tyler said with a grin laying back on the bed. Josh smiled at Tyler hopping back on the bed to hover over him and kiss him again, but Tyler held his hand up to Josh's mouth. Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Kisses come after you bring that ice-cream up here." Josh rolled his eyes making Tyler giggle as Josh got up off the bed. Josh made his way to the door, but stopped to look at Tyler, who lent up on his elbows.

"You sure Ty?" Josh asked in a hushed tone. Tyler smiled warmly.

"I'm sure Josh." He answered. Josh smiled back. 

"Boy if you don't go get that ice-cream right now their will be no cuddling." Tyler told him. Josh chuckled.

"Alright alright I'll be back." He answered and stepped out of the door way to go get the ice-cream downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes lets be a cliche an make them go up to the bedroom. I've written part three for this also which takes place after part one but I'll post that another day. This is defiantly not what I thought the prequel was gonna turn out to be but I quite like it? I hope you did too, let me know with a comment or kudo or such, thank you for reading and see ya later.


End file.
